In sports, there is often a risk of injury from a moving ball or other projectile. For example, when batting in baseball or softball there is a risk that a player may be struck in the head with the ball. Given the risk of injury, it is common for players to wear protective headgear. For example, a batting player might wear a helmet 10 such as that shown in FIG. 1, which includes a shell 11 having a visor 12 and a faceguard 20. The faceguard 20 includes an upper horizontal wire 21, a lower horizontal wire 22, and vertical wires 23, 24 and 25.
In conventional batting helmets, such as the helmet 10, the faceguard 20 is designed to protect the player's face from being struck by a ball. In this regard, the lower horizontal wire 22 of the faceguard 20 is formed in a constant parabolic shape that extends forward of the player's face and below the player's chin. However, for some players, the shape of the lower horizontal wire 22 is problematic.
In particular, different baseball/softball players often have different batting stances. In preparing to swing, some players will hold a bat at a lower height while other players will hold a bat at a higher height. As shown in FIG. 1, a player who holds a bat 41 at a higher height may bring their shoulder 32 up close to their chin 31. However, when wearing a helmet such as the helmet 10, the lower horizontal wire 22, which extends below the chin 31, often interferes with such a batting stance.
For example, the location of the horizontal wire 22 between the player's chin 31 and their shoulder 32 may cause the player to assume another, less preferred and/or improper batting stance. In another example, as shown in FIG. 1, a player may raise their shoulder 32 and turn their head such that the lower horizontal wire 22 extends in front of their shoulder 32. With a stance such as that shown in FIG. 1, when the player swings the bat 41 and rotates their shoulder 32 to follow through the swing, their shoulder 32 will collide with the horizontal wire 22. Collision of the shoulder 32 with the lower horizontal wire 22 may shift the helmet 10 on the player's head, jerk the player's head, and/or deflect the player's swing. In addition, attempts to accommodate for the interference from the lower horizontal wire 22 may lead a player to adopt improper batting practices. For example, a player may adjust their swing such that their shoulder 32 travels underneath the lower horizontal wire 22, or a player may lift their head during the swing. However, such batting practices result in improper swing mechanics. In particular, rotating the shoulder 32 at a lower height increases the likelihood that the player will hit the bottom of the ball, sending it higher in the air and increasing the chances that the ball will be caught and result in an out. In addition, lifting one's head when swinging makes it difficult to watch the ball, and increases the likelihood that a player will miss the ball.
The foregoing problems are common to both baseball and softball, as many leagues require players to wear a faceguard when batting. However, the foregoing problems tend to be more frequent in softball. In particular, softball pitchers normally throw the ball in an underhand motion such that the ball rises from a lower height at the pitching position to a higher height at the batting position. As such, it is common for a softball player to tilt their head further downward when batting to watch the ball as it rises from the lower pitching height. This increased tilt of the head results in the lower horizontal wire 22 being lower, thereby increasing its interference with a players' batting stance and swing.
While the foregoing examples illustrate problems associated with faceguards in baseball and softball helmets, these problems may likewise occur in other athletic activities where a player wears protective headgear having a faceguard that may interfere with movement of the player's shoulder proximate to their chin.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for protective headgear having a faceguard that adequately protects the player's face, while at the same time not interfering with the player's movement. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a batting helmet that protects the player's face while not interfering with the player's batting stance and swing mechanics.